


go with the flow

by woojin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojin/pseuds/woojin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>doyoung meets his dream boy in a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	go with the flow

**Author's Note:**

> i love surrealism and dojae

doyoung first meets jaehyun in a dream.

 

under the covers, the minute his eyelids shut, he’s already began to slumber.

he usually sees his friends, his family, in his dreams. in his nightmares, he sees mistakes and regret. one is not like the other. his dreams were opposite equivalents.

doyoung could feel his consciousness slipping away. the outside sounds drown slowly, and they are killed in a second.

except, tonight was different.

now he’s sweating. he can’t get up, his body is glued to his bed, and doyoung can feel himself gasping to take a single breath. the air feels thin, and he feels like his head is spinning. the defined objects seen so well in his room began to blur, merging together.

he doesn’t know what kind of attack he’s going through, what kind of conscious paralysis he’s enduring. it was a strange feeling, hard to describe. no one would know what he was talking about. even himself. 

what he does know is that his mind and his body have split. he is here, but the doyoung on the bed is not the doyoung watching him from a spotless white room, where he could not reach out to himself. there was a clear unconsciousness and a lack of awareness within the doyoung sleeping soundly. he was breathing, but there was no thinking.

all he was doing was running through the motions, the tasks that require no control from the mind.

the white room had an expected plainness. there was nothing unpredictable. there wasn’t much to ponder about. no variety. no difference.

 

doyoung, like any other person on the planet, began to panic. is this what they meant about an out-of-body experience?  
he wondered. only something so unbelievable could happen to him. 

he thought for a very long time. after these deep thoughts, he had come to the conclusion that this was payback for some sort of sin he had committed. he tried to go back to anything remotely wrong he could have done. sin, sin, sin. wrongdoings, evil. causing any inconvenience. creating sadness. unnecessary cruelty.

suddenly he catches some sort of feeling in the air that someone is with him. the air surrounding him feels warmer, more human. he turns around quickly, and begins to run around the endless white room, he’s speeding, and doesn’t quite know what he’s chasing so desperately, his energy is high, he just wants to see the end, and finally he clashes into something, flinging himself a few feet behind where he was standing.

doyoung hopes it’s a door back to his small, familiar room. instead, there’s a boy.

his skin was pale, almost the same tone as the world they were both in. his teeth were the same color, and his hair was a striking contrast, a pitch black. his eyes had depth, and his gaze showed charm and strength.

doyoung wished he wasn’t feeling like the calm, mellow ocean in him became chaotic. the waves inside of him crashed on top of each other, creating themselves as one entity. 

the red splashes of blush attacked his skin. his toes were curling, and he was having an internal crisis, he didn’t know why he was so embarrassed and so so self-conscious.

the boy spoke. “dongyoung?”

“how do you know my name?” doyoung’s heart had skipped three beats. the blush continued to creep on his skin as the vibrations of the boy's voice were heard.

“i know everybody that comes here.” he smiled a bit, showing his straight teeth again. doyoung believed he wasn’t breathing.

doyoung’s meeting his dream guy in a dream. 

for some reason, he had figured out the attraction sinking into his skin. the boy probably could feel it too. he exuberated knowledge, and when he spoke he had a certainty in his voice. there wasn’t a hint of doubt.

“tell me, dongyoung, or would you like me to call you doyoung?” the boy said, coming closer. his slender finger grazed doyoung’s neck, and dragged it across his jaw to stop right at his lips.

doyoung felt like he was going to lose his mind. on top of this modified version of hell, this boy was teasing him.

it was frightening how much of a perfect fit he was to doyoung’s ideal type. 

and then he realized, maybe this could be a reward. some twisted idea of a reward; but still. there he was, away from the chaos and crimes of the real world.

“the human world is a scary place, isn’t it?” the boy asked as if he had read doyoung’s mind. he started to play with doyoung’s hair, the fading red locks interrwining with his fingers.

doyoung had no idea why he wasn’t telling the boy how uncomfortable he made him. in fact, he couldn’t describe how and why he was uncomfortable himself. the only thing his mind told him to do was to answer the question that he asked.

“yeah. it is.” doyoung couldn’t think of anything else to say.

and there they were. standing there. the boy still inches away, touching the simmering flames upon doyoung’s head.

“your hair color is very pretty. you should re-color it.” the boy commented, dragging his hand to a patch of blonde on doyoung’s bangs.

“the hairdresser didn’t dye that part; i don’t know why. it was weird.” doyoung blurted out. “what’s your name, anyways? regular guys usually introduce themselves before, you know, playing with people’s hair,” he rambled on and on.

“jaehyun. or yoonoh. whichever works for you.” he answered. 

“can i ask any more questions?” doyoung asked. he mentally noted to himself that when this is all over, maybe he can drown in his own inability to set aside his own awkwardness.

“go ahead.” jaehyun said. “it’s cute, you know.”

“what’s cute?”

“shyness. it’s cute on you.”

internally, doyoung was screaming in a mixture of excitement and confusion. nonetheless, he did what he did best. ignore the kindness of others.

“how old are you?” doyoung said, sitting on the cold, white floor.

“i don’t have an age.” he replied. this wasn’t going to be easy.

“so, you just look like a teenage boy?”

“yeah. pretty much. how old are you?”

“i’m eighteen. i just turned eighteen, this january.” doyoung murmured. his hand grazed the hairs that jaehyun’s fingers locked around moments before.

“why am i here?” he (once again) blurted.

“because that’s where your spirit wants you to be.” jaehyun had no sign of playfulness in his tone.

doyoung snorted, “yeah, okay, i believe that.”

jaehyun’s lighthearted demeanor faltered. “you think i’m kidding? you know what all of the people that come here have in common? they aren’t happy with the way their life is going. they can be teenagers, adults, senior citizens. it doesn’t matter. they’re here because they need a vacation from the real world. they’re given the opportunity to breathe. they all need to allow themselves to enjoy what life has to offer.” jaehyun didn’t take a single breath as he spoke.

his voice gave off power and this rush of energy, no matter what he was talking about. 

it was at this time that doyoung felt like jaehyun had unlocked this sacred place in his heart. 

“you’re here with me, because i happen to have the key to your heart.” his words echoed doyoung’s internal ones.

“how?” was doyoung’s only question.

“there is no how,” he smiled a bit. “love has no explanation. i’m sure you’re aware of that. besides all of the scientific stuff behind it, there’s no way to control who you love. it’s a chemical reaction, right? the reaction of two people’s emotions and how they compliment each other.”

“i suppose you’re right,” doyoung whispered. he wasn’t aware of how glazed his eyes were, completely fixated on jaehyun.

jaehyun’s hand took doyoung’s. their hands felt like a perfect fit. 

when doyoung blinked, the scenery was much more different. he was back in his room. but jaehyun was there, so he assumed this wasn’t his actual room.

“are you even human, jaehyun?”

“i suppose i am. i’m a figmentation of a human mind.” he hadn’t made any eye contact as he spoke.

the room was silent for a few moments. 

“what happens when i go back to the -”

“- conscious world? everything is the way you left it.”

“but what about you?” 

jaehyun smiled. “what about me?”

“what happens if i like you too much.” it wasn’t a question. it was a statement.

to be honest, he had no idea why he felt attached to him already. the only thing that sat in his mind was jaehyun’s explanation of love. the chemical reaction of him and jaehyun.

“i wouldn’t worry too much about it,” 

easy for you to say, doyoung thought.

“we’ll meet again. don’t worry.”

doyoung had his doubts. but he tried to remember the reason why he was sent here in the first. he was told to relax. 

when doyoung blinked again, he was back in his bedroom. the walls were still a beige color, his window was still open, and the light from the hallway still peeked in through the open door.

we’ll meet again. doyoung tried to keep in mind.

what was that therapy? the feeling of love. he thought.

“the feeling of true love.” he said aloud.

his heart was still beating fast. his shirt was still soaked. except now there was yet another spell being cast on him, but now he fell back into a deep sleep.

doyoung fought with himself in his dream. no he wasn’t dreaming, just thinking to himself. the world was just black. 

was it infatuation? or was it love? doyoung was too tired to think. he was exhausted. when he went to bed it was around 11 p.m., but it was only 2 a.m. when he returned. he didn’t think the experience was only three hours. it felt like three years.

time was really slow there. every word that escaped jaehyun’s lips felt slow and steady, doyoung just waiting for him to get to the point.

doyoung tried to relax and dreamt of soft black hair and chemistry.

 

the dream also did not take into consideration that doyoung had school the next day. he woke up with his head pounding, the sweat dried on his chest.

he tried to not think about last night’s events, it was distracting, and he didn’t want anyone to think anything was wrong or different.

the bus ride felt longer than usual. his classes felt longer. when he had gotten to lunch he had placed his tray on the table in the far left corner, next to an emergency exit.

“do you mind if i sit here?”

doyoung looked up.

and it seemed jaehyun wasn’t lying.

“y-yeah! of course, of course you can.” doyoung said.

“cool, thanks! i’m jaehyun by the way. i’m from seoul but i came back from america a few weeks ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! i wrote an nct fic not too long ago called yellow is the saddest color but unfortunately i was too busy to continue it :-(( comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
